1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates generally to cationic steroidal antimicrobial (“CSA”) compounds and CSA prodrug compounds.
2. Relevant Technology
Cationic steroidal anti-microbial (CSA) compounds, sometimes referred to as ceragenin compounds, can include synthetically produced, small molecule chemical compounds that include a sterol or steroid backbone having various charged groups (e.g., amino, guanidino, and other cationic groups) attached to the backbone. The compounds mimic the three-dimensional structure of naturally occurring anti-microbial peptides and have shown promise as antimicrobial agents. In certain circumstances, it may be desired to provide greater stability, altered solubility, or reduced or delayed chemical reactivity of the compounds.